Two wheel vehicles such as bicycles can be equipped with a support stand to keep the vehicle upright when not in motion. There are situations, while riding a two wheeled vehicle, where the rider needs to use his/her legs to keep the vehicle upright, for example when stopped at a traffic light, when about to stop, when going very slow, etc. Therefore, use of two wheeled vehicles may be limited to people with the ability to use their legs to support the vehicle at very slow to no-speed conditions.
Further, the need to support a two wheel vehicle when moving slowly or stopped can pose a danger of a rider falling if a foot or feet are stuck in place. For example, a shoe lace can get tangled on a peddle shaft or a foot can get stuck in a toe clip, causing the rider along with the bicycle to fall to the ground. Physical limitations can also make it difficult or impossible to operate a kick stand.